hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mini Atlantic hurricane season (Everyone's)
This page is a mini Atlantic hurricane season you all can change and contribute to. I made this page mainly for the new contributors. You are welcome to do the following: #Rename this page to whatever year you guys agree with. #Give any intensity to the storms. #Add more storms than the ones provided. #Give any of the storms a satellite image and/or track. You may not do the following: #Change the names that I have preset. #Change the basin to anything other than the Atlantic. Good luck editing! AndrewTalk To Me Seasonal summary This was the second most active Atlantic hurricane season ever. It tied 2005 for the most hurricanes. The season was notable for having 12 MAJOR HURRICANES! This is a record for the Atlantic. It also included six cat fives. Season outlooks Season summary ImageSize = width:700 height:240 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2012 till:31/01/2013 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2012 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<62_km/h_(<39_mph) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_63-117_km/h_(39-73_mph) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_118-153_km/h_(74-95_mph) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_154-177_km/h_(96-110_mph) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_178-209-km/h_(111-129_mph) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_210-249_km/h_(131-156_mph) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_250_km/h_(≥157_mph) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:27/05/2012 till:13/06/2012 color:C2 text:Alberto from:22/06/2012 till:26/06/2012 color:TS text:Beryl from:24/06/2012 till:04/07/2012 color:C5 text:Chris from:03/07/2012 till:07/08/2012 color:C5 text:Debby from:21/07/2012 till:24/07/2012 color:TS text:Ernesto from:24/07/2012 till:31/07/2012 color:C5 text:Florence from:10/08/2012 till:14/08/2012 color:TS text:Gordon from:10/08/2012 till:21/08/2012 color:C4 text:Helene from:15/08/2012 till:24/08/2012 color:C4 text:Isaac barset:break from:21/08/2012 till:23/08/2012 color:TD text:Ten from:24/08/2012 till:29/08/2012 color:C1 text:Joyce from:11/09/2012 till:23/09/2012 color:TS text:Kirk from:24/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 color:TS text:Leslie from:24/09/2012 till:04/10/2012 color:C5 text:Michael from:24/09/2012 till:01/10/2012 color:C4 text:Nadine from:25/09/2012 till:11/10/2012 color:C4 text:Oscar from:26/09/2012 till:06/10/2012 color:C3 text:Patty from:30/09/2012 till:08/10/2012 color:C1 text:Rafael barset:break from:12/10/2012 till:20/10/2012 color:C5 text:Sandy from:20/10/2012 till:30/10/2012 color:C4 text:Tony from:30/10/2012 till:10/11/2012 color:C5 text:Valerie from:24/11/2012 till:27/11/2012 color:TS text:William from:31/12/2012 till:07/01/2013 color:TS text:Unnamed bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(618,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson Hurricane Scale (SSHS))" No season summary due to Chris and Helene. They blew it right off this page. Gallery Helene.jpg|Helene at peak intensity. Helene_Isaac.jpg|Helene and Isaac's Fujiwhara interaction. Haiyan 2013-11-07 1830Z IR-BD.jpg|Sandy rapidly strengthening. Hypercane 4.jpg|Debby at peak intensity. Storms Hurricane Alberto Tropical Storm Beryl A not very notable tropical storm was absorbed by Chris. Hurricane Chris ---- "The last time I saw devastation on this scale... was never..." '' -Azure ---- As a group of thunderstorms brew over the southern edge of the Azores High, they start to rotate. Now a tropical storm a thousand miles away from South America, it starts to explosively deepen. In a day, it is a large category 4, 700 miles wide. Now it is passing over northern South America, where it kills 47 and injures hundreds. By then it had absorbed Tropical Storm Beryl and turned it into its long band. Now a killer category 5, it descends on the Gulf Coast, killing 253 in the Carribean. It makes landfall in Louisiana at category 6 intensity, killing thousands in the Gulf States. It even got the Mississipi River to flow '''BACKWARDS!' It reemerges as a weak category 2, only 400 km across. But it gets larger, more intense and stronger as it feasts on the Gulf Stream, soon reaching 900 km across. In Europe, it makes landfall as a category 6 hurricane. However, it rapidly weakens. The Azores high soon drags it over the mediterranian sea. It is soon a category 4, and makes landfall in the Sahara. It was last noted as a tropical depression east of south america. Hypercane Debby ---- "Oh no! It is as we feared! A hypercane has been born!" -WCETCC ---- "Uh-oh..." -Azure ---- As a tropical invest starts to form a closed circulation, a tropical depression forms. However, an undersea volcano heated the water to 120+ degree tempartures and caused Tropical Storm Debby to nuke-deepen. In just 20 hours, it is a C8 hurricane, but as it strengthens it becomes a hypercane. It annihilated New Orleans and went deep inland. It soon dissipated over Alberta. Tropical Storm Ernesto Meh, typical tropical storm. Hurricane Florence Main article: Hurricane Florence (Mini atlantic) The remains of hurricane chris start to re-organize, and now it is a tropical storm, intensifying rapidly. It soon is a C5, and tracks into New Orleans. For this reason, it has been nicknamed "Katrina II". It soon moves north, weakening, reaching Ontario as an extratropical C1 hurricane. Last noted over Hudson Bay as an extratropical depression. Tropical Storm Gordon A subtropical depression formed. The NHC reported that Subtropical Depression Seven(7) has formed on August 10. It organized to become a tropical storm Gordon, and 10 hours later, it made landfall as a 40 mph storm. It went out to sea, and dissipated on the 14th. Hurricane Helene Hurricane Isaac Tropical Depression Ten Hurricane Joyce Tropical Storm Kirk Main Article:Tropical Storm Kirk(Mini-Atlantic) This storm was similar to Allison of 2001 except that this was stronger and remained a tropical cyclone it's whole life. In all, Kirk caused $10 Billion in damage and killed 100. The name Kirk was retired and was replaced with Kent. Tropical Storm Leslie Main Article:Tropical Storm Leslie(Mini-Atlantic) Leslie became retired and was replaced with Lara. Caused $5 Billion and killed 50. Hurricane Michael Main Article:Hurricane/Typhoon Michael-Xavier(Mini-Atlantic) Was a very very very very very VERY rare storm. It crossed 4 of the 5 northern hemisphere basins. Plus, moisture from its remnants triggered super cyclonic storm Nilam. It became Mexico's second costliest cyclone, causing $4.0 Billion in damage to that country. Once in the eastern pacific, it was renamed Xavier, thus making the full name Michael-Xavier. Michael was retired and was replaced with Mort. Hurricane Nadine Effected no land. Hurricane Oscar Main Article:Hurricane Oscar(Mini-Atlantic) Formed off of Africa. In 6 hours, it made peak intensity. It weakened to a cat 1 and effected the Bahamas. Then it rapidly went out to sea, and dissipated. Due to only bringing $84 million in damage and killing none, Oscar was not retired. Hurricane Patty Effected no land. Hurricane Rafael Main Article:Hurricane Rafael(Mini-Atlantic) Rafael caused $72 Billion in damage and killed 233. Rafael was retired and was replaced with Ro. Hurricane Sandy Main Article:Hurricane Sandy(Mini-Atlantic) Sandy caused $300 Billion in damage and killed 1,000,000, making it the deadliest storm ever. Sandy was retired and was replaced with Sara. Hurricane Tony Effected no land. Hurricane Valerie This was a very rare cat 5 November hurricane. It effected no land. Tropical Storm William Unnamed Tropical Storm Found in post season analysis. Season effects This is a table of the storms in the 2015 Atlantic hurricane season. It mentions all of the season's storms and their names, landfall(s), peak intensities, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of such being a traffic accident or landslide), but are still related to that storm. The damage and death totals in this list include impacts when the storm was a precursor wave or post-tropical low, and all of the damage figures are in 2015 USD. See also *2044 Atlantic hurricane season - Another example of a mini-hurricane season, which was converted into an actual hypothetical hurricane season. *Mini Atlantic hurricane season 2 - Another mini hurricane season. External link National Hurricane Center Website Category:Browse Category:Future Storms Category:Future storms